Tale of Two Nobodies
by Vincentia the Shiny Mew
Summary: Two Nobodies are joining Organization XIII. Who are they and why is the Organization threatening them differently? (Summary and Title (and probably information) may change)


**Tale of Two Nobodies**

**Disclaimer:** No, kingdom Hearts is not mine.

**Summary:** Two Nobodies are joining Organization XIII. Who are they and why is the Organization threatening them differently?

Inside the hidden laboratories at the castle, someone with a long black coat and hood, hiding his face from prying eyes, gazing at his creation.

"Finally…it's finally done! My flawless creation is perfect! Hmhmhm, I can't wait to see their reaction. They will see my genius! Unfortunately, I can't do that, will be too dangerous for me if I let them know how far my project has come. Ah, who cares? The important thing is that my creation is finally done!"

**XxX**

It was morning at The World That Never Was, or at least it was suppose to be. The morning and the night times of the day are always the same, dark and empty. The place itself is a perfect match for the one's who reside reside, Nobodies. Nobodies are not suppose to exist, so it was not a surprise that this particular worldis known as The World That Never Was. Because the world is never existing, yet it does so plainly before everyone. Inside the castle resides the Superior Nobodies with a appearance of human form by the name of Organization XIII (even though they have fifteen members). The Nobodies have but one purpose, to take their Hearts back. They live like always until two Nobodies join, this is the beginning of their tale.

"Xoras! Wake up already! Number VII told us that we have a mission." Roxas was standing beside the bed waiting for the sleepy Nobody to wake up.

"Can we hold on for five minutes please?" Mumbled Xoras half asleep.

"No! Saix will will kill you and I will too if you don't get up! So get ready!" The blond replied angrily.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up!" Xoras said while getting up, grumpy from being woken.

"Do you know how hard is to wake you up? Master Xemnas may turn us into a Dusk if you keep sleeping in. Meet me in the Gray Area after you finish preparing." Xoras is listening to his companion before Roxas leaves his room. Not everyone knows–except Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix and Roxas– know that he is Xemnas's Left Hand. He is second only to Xemness being his most trusted and loyal member, secretly third-in-command after Saix.

Xoras doesn't know how and why Roxas came about obtaining that status, but he knew better to save the question for later. And for the unknown information, Roxas is calm, quiet and the iciest person after Saix and Vexen and he is the type that will only do what is necessary and worthy. But if he's angred too much (for he has a short temper) he can turn into a vicious, ruthless and heartless type of monster that will show no mercy. Roxas is surely good at hiding it with his cheerful and carefree attitude, not to mention his innocent smile, that is no more than a facade to hide his true nature. Roxas is truly two (or maybe three?) different people, never knowing who he might be next.

Xoras, shivering at the thought when Roxas and himself had a mission in Twilight Town to eliminate the Darkside. He remembered when his dark sapphire (or it is navy blue?) eyes turned into a golden amber and the feeling of a dark and intimidating aura around him. His eyes are different from Xemnas, Xigbar and Saix's eyes. Their eyes are different from one another with distinct differences. Xemnas had amber, Xigbar had golden and Saix's were yellow. It never came to mind, how can dark sapphire into golden amber? Xora knew it was better to just leave that question unanswered.

There's of course a rumor that Roxas can manipulate much more (any and every kind of) power and ability than just Light and Darkness (only Xoras know that Roxas can manipulate Darkness too. He learned about it due do to many missions spent with blond Nobody). But, not just anyone (maybe Xemnas) not even Xoras himself knew the whole truth about it.

After taking a bath, breakfast and preparing himself for the mission with some magic and potions. Afterwards, Xoras came to Gray Area to find Roxas.

"It took you long enough to finish preaparing, did you get lost?" Roxas asked him. Xoras knew all to well Roxas was being sarcastic.

"Yeah, so what's our mission?" Xoras just wanting to finish his mission already, he'd rather be spending his time either reading or visiting Namine (he had to sneak out sometimes). No one knew that Xoras had a (what do they call it?) crush for Namine. It's strange, everyone always says that if he's feeling something, it's only because they are memories of when they were still Somebodies.

But, Xora's was feeling it, not just becauause of a past memory, but he really felt it. He was pondering whether or not to ask Axel about it, but Axel would probably give the same answer. "Nobodies cannot feel any emotion, we only remember the feelings that we once had."

Sighing, Xoras shook his head trying to rid his mind of these thoughts and glanced back at Roxas, who looked back at him looking dipleased.

Clearing his throat, Roxas began to speak. "For some unknown reason, multiple Tailbunker have been appearing in Twilight Town. Our mission is to defeat them and completely eradicate any trace of the Heartless."

"Fine by me." Answered Xoras.

Roxas raised his hand and opened a Dark Corridor. "Then let's finish it," replied Roxas before walking inside the Dark Corridor.

"Twilight Town, my favorite and most precious place." Xoras stated while he and Roxas stepped outside the Dark Corridor.

"Just complete your mission already, Number XIV." Roxas commanded his words as icy as his personality.

"Ouch! Your not funny Roxy!" Pouting in response to his icy personality.

With a growl Roxas ignores him, then he and Xoras begin to walk between the side streets and searching for any sign of Heartless.

**XxX**

"I think this is the last one," Xoras slashed through the last Tailbunker, the Heaart separating from it's body as it traveled upward towards Kingdom Hearts.

"Fine, let's go back to the Castle." Roxas raised his hand and the Dark Corridor apeared next to him. When Xoras was about to step into the Dark Corridor, until he heard something.

"Roxas, do you hear something like a scream?" Xoras asked his companion.

"No, I don't hear anything. Maybe it's just your imagination." Replied Roxas.

"No! I'm sure I heard it. That voice is coming from… here!" Xoras said while running toward the source of the voice.

Roxas had no choice but to close the Corridor and follow his comrade.

**XxX**

_Meanwhile, in front the Old Mansion, Twilight Town_

"Pri, Are you okay?" Asked the boy with black-ish gray hair and orange eyes as the girl with pale (more like white-ish) yellow and green-ish blue (aquamarine?) eyes started to wake up.

"Yeah, but what's happening to us, Elicion?" Replied the girl sounding worn out while Elicion touched his head as if trying to remember.

"I don't know, what I remember is those…things killing our parents and their claws drawing something glittering from our chest. Then, we lost our consciousness and we found ourselves here."

"Wait, did you say they drew something from our chest. Does that mean we're dead!? And we're in Heaven!? AAHHH!" The girl screaming in a panic.

"Calm down, Pricelia. I don't think we're dead. But… I can't feel our… heartbeat."

"How can that be happening? If we can't find our heartbeat, does that mean we're dead, Elicion!" Pricelia once again began to panic.

"We can tell you what is happening."

Pricelia and Elicion turned around and found two boys, one had spiky brunette hair and blue ocean eyes, while the other had dark golden-blonde hair and dark sapphire (much more like midnight blue) eyes.

"Who are you? You said you can tell us what is happening?" Asked Elicion.

"Yes, we can tell you." Replied Xoras.

"Then, tell us! What is truly happening? Why we don't have a heartbeat?" Demanded Pricelia.

"You are…what everyone calles Nobodies." Xoras explained while Pricelia and Elicion look confused

" Nobodies?" They repeated the word still confused.

"Yes, indeed. You lost something very important, something that leaves you an empty shell." Said Roxas smirking (even it's more like grin).

Scary enough Elicion thought to himself.

"Something? What…is that?" Asked Pricelia slowly.

"Something that makes you feel happy, sad, angry and even hatered. The Heart." Answered Xoras.

"Then…how can that be happening to us? What should we do?" Ask Elicion.

"It's because your Heart was taken by the Heartless. You've become nothing, a Nobody." Replied Roxas coldly.

"What should we do? Our parents are dead and we've become Nobodies." Pricelia began to panic again.

"You can come with us, if your coming, you can gain your heart back." Xoras replied.

"We can?"

"Yes, Kingdom Hearts will grant us with our lost hearts. So, will you join us?"

"If that's true. Our answer is… Yes."

"In order to become members, you need a new name." Said Roxas, his hand raising in front of Pricelia and the word 'Pricelia' appeared before him.

"Number XVI, Xilprecia, your element and your weapon will be discovered later."

Roxas turning his attention to Xoras, "If you don't mind give him a new name, Number XIV."

Xoras glanced towards Roxas before turning his attention to Elicion and did exactly what Roxas was doing before.

"Your new name is Noxicile, Number XVII, welcome to Organization XIII." Said Xoras cheerfully.

"So, what are we suppose to do now?" Asked Xilprecia.

Roxas opening a Dark Corridor, "We'll bring you to Master." That's all he said before stepping into the Dark Corridor followed by three other Nobodies.

**XxX**

"So, who is this Master you two keep talking about?" Asked Noxicile while they climbed the ladder. "Is he your leader?"

"Sort of, he is our Superior and Number I in the Organization." Answered Xoras.

"Is he handsome?" Xilprecia chirped happily while Xoras and Noxicile facepalmed.

"W-well, I don't know how to answer that. I'm not good at judging people's appearances." Xoras could feel his face heat up.

After entering some lobbies, hallways and a corridor. They stop at one luxurious, white door with black and grey expensive decoration and a Nobody symbol.

Xilprecia and Noxicile looked it in awe at the door, they never saw a door so–how to say it–elegant.

Clearing his throat, Roxas knocked on the door. "Master, it is me, Number XIII. I brought two Nobodies who will join us. May I come in?"

There's a-pleasant-like voice answering from inside the room, "Please come in, Number XIII."

Roxas looked back towards the three Nobodies, "Can you three wait here in here for a moment?" The three nodded in unison.

Roxas entering through the door and closed it behind him.

"What do you think they are talking about inside?" Ask Xilprecia, the other two only shrugged.

Maybe their checking about your weapon and element like when I joined for the first time." Answered Xoras.

"Our weapon and element?" Ask Noxicile.

Xoras nodded. "Yes, only Master Xemnas know about our weapon and element."

Noxicile put his hand on his chin. "What is your weapon and element, Xoras?"

Xoras blfored a couple times. "I'm controlling the element Light and my weapon is a Keyblade. Same goes for Roxas, only he can controll other elements as well."

They spend their time with a little chat between the the three of them as they are waiting to be called.

As they chat, the door opened and revealed the blond-haired boy glancing at the three of them, "Master wish to see you, come in."

The three of them entering into the room, much to their surprise. The room is large enough with two long white and black padded couchs placed with a wide 'V' shape. Between the two couches was a large oval wooden table that was carved in smooth and elegantly, painted in a shining black color. Not only that, there's a furnace with black bricks around the mouth and around the other side of table.

In the front of the room, there's a worktable and a big chair with Xemnas sitting in it waiting for them.

Xilprecia and Noxicile mutter under breath something about 'scary' and 'intimidating'.

"Master, I brought them." Said Roxas emotionlessly to his Master. smirked.

Xemnas simply smirked. "Indeed number XIII, are they the Nobodies you told me?"

"That's true, Master."

"You can leave for now, Number XIII." Xemnas turned his gaze towards Xoras, "that's the same for you, Number XIV."

"Yes, Master." Both answer in unison (even thought they used a different tone) and in the next second they had already disappeared within the darkness.

Xilprecia and Noxicile looked around with a slight look of fear and panic from where Roxas and Xoras disappearedit while turning to gaze at their soon-to-be Superior. "You two are Xilprecia and Noxicile, correct?"

Gulping in fear, Xilprecia nodded, while Noxicile only said 'yeah'. Xemnas once again smirked, "then I suppose, it's time, let's check what your weapon and element is."

"H-how d-do we do that?" Asked Xilprecia, her voice trembling in her fear.

"Concentrate your power onto one point then release it."

"I'll try first." Said Noxicile suddenly. He focused himself while concreating his power, the sphere of darkness began to gather between his hands. When Noxicile released it, the sphere of darkness explodes. Soon, the entire room Sid being engulfed by the darkness.

(Pricelia POV)

When I wake up, I'm surprised to find myself in my bed at my house in Twilight Town. "What happened?"

To be Continued...

Yay, Cliffhanger, I always love cliffhanger. It's make me feel curious and all. Okay, I'll tell you something. Please give most of your respect to Kira (**Kira Ria 18)**. She's the one who made most of the story except some (more or less) of last paragraf. Oh yes, please give your respect to Walker (**Walker of Nothing)**. He is my faithful Beta Reader. You had my very deep thanks. I also thanks to all of reader of this story.

P.S: Please, inform me or Kira if you wanted this to continue.


End file.
